


Kanji in Wonderland

by Pineapple_Daddy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, M/M, The shipping is only a brief mention so don't get your hopes up, This is my first time posting something to this hellsite so pls bear with me, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Daddy/pseuds/Pineapple_Daddy
Summary: A Persona 4 AU that's basically a greatly shortened Alice in wonderland with Kanji as Alice.Pretty self explanatory.





	Kanji in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend came up with this idea and he hated it so much I made it into a fanfiction. Enjoy this or not I don't care.

The light breeze rustling the leaves of the sakura trees in full bloom combined with the birds softly chirping made the quiet garden belonging to Kanji Tatsumi the perfect place to knit. Despite his rough exterior with his terrifying expression and thuggish fashion choices, he has a soft spot for cute things and a gift for the creative arts, specifically sewing. Out in his garden, on a simple oak bench, he was doing just that.

Handmade white rabbit in hand, Kanji started fitting it for a little vest that would give it a more story book feel. It was supposed to be based on a rabbit from a popular children's story book after all. The only thing that was different about it was the name 'Niko' stitched onto the bottom of it's right foot, showing who the little rabbit belonged to. Or rather, who it was going to since it was a commission.

"Shit," Kanji hissed under his breath as he dropped his sewing needle. When he leaned down to pick it up, however, he saw what looked like a gray rabbit scurry past him. When he looked up, sure enough he saw a gray rabbit at the edge of his red rose bushes looking back at him, like it was beckoning for him to follow. "How did a cute lil' rabbit like that get in here?"

He slowly got up and made his way to the rabbit, trying his best not to startle it away. But as soon he was close enough to reach it, the gray rabbit ran underneath the bushes into God knows where. Crouching down to hopefully get a better look at where it went, Kanji found a little blue door just barely big enough for the rabbit to fit through. When did that ever get there? Or better yet, how was Kanji, the tallest 15 year old you'll ever meet, going to fit through such a tiny door?

"I can't keep that rabbit around in my garden," he said to himself, thinking out loud. "What if it tries eatin' Ma's vegetables?" He wasn't the brightest person out there, so finding a way in might've been too much for him. However, he sure as hell was lucky and that luck managed to get his attention stuck on something shining and poking out of the rose bush just barely at the top. Taking it out, he noticed that it was a glass bottle reflecting the sunlight with a label that only said 'Drink Me'. 

Kanji could've sworn this was never here before, but maybe if it was here now of all times, then it had a reason to be. Without second guessing himself too much, he drank the entire concoction in one fell swoop. For a brief moment, it seemed as though nothing had changed, when suddenly everything started to get... bigger. Or was Kanji getting smaller? Nope, he was definitely getting smaller, he realized when he was just the right size to fit through the door he had seen the rabbit go through.

Walking through the now relatively normal sized blue door, Kanji finds himself in the garden? No, this is a completely different garden, the main difference being the large dirt pathway leading further into the garden that was definitely never here before. "Where the hell am I," Kanii blurts out as he squints his eyes trying to see farther out in the distance. He looked back behind him and found the door had closed itself. When he tried to open it again, he found it was locked and he couldn't go back the way he came. "Might as well keep going I s'pose."

Thanks to his unusual tininess, walking down the path felt like the world's longest trek. However, just when things seem bleakest, or about 10 minutes after starting the journey, Kanji finds himself stopped by a large mushroom in the middle of the road, face to face with a gruff man around his current height. The man was wearing a sloppily put on dark green suit with a red tie as he sat on a strangely colored mushroom smoking a cigar. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It better not be another trouble maker," he said, eyeing Kanji up and down.

"Uh, no sir, no trouble makin' here," Kanji replied, slightly nervous. He never did so well with authoritative figures. "I was just, uh, lookin' for a gray rabbit. Er, I followed it through some door and got lost'n whatever the hell this place is."

"A gray rabbit?" The man pondered for a moment. "Oh, wait, you must be talking about my son. I've told him he needs to stop doing stuff like this," he grumbles to himself. 

"Your... Son," Kanji questioned aloud. "That makes no damn sense."

"You're pretty blunt, kid," the man said as he threw his cigar to the ground and climbed off the mushroom to stomp it out. "Listen, my name is Dojima and that gray rabbit you saw was definitely my son. God knows why he led a human like you to this place, but you really shouldn't be here."

"Nice t'meetcha Dojima-san," Kanji said trying to be as polite as possible. As possible for him anyways. "You don't s'pose you know how I could get outta here would you? Or how I could go back to my normal size?"

Dojima sighed heavily. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you this and say it only once, so you better listen up. If you want to leave this place, then you'll have to find my son since he most likely has the key to the door you came through. Just keep going straight and if you get lost on your search, just ask the locals if they've seen a gray rabbit. They'll understand what you mean by that, but be careful. Some of these folks are less than desirable." He turned to the mushroom, tore off a small piece, and faced Kanji, holding the piece out to him. "Eat this and you'll be able to control your size at will."

Kanji took the mushroom piece a bit hesitantly. "Uh, thanks sir."

"Ah, don't mention it." Dojima seemed pretty gruff on the outside, but maybe he was actually pretty nice. "Just hurry up and get on your way. It's dangerous to be here too long if you're an outsider."

That was kind of ominous, but Kanji didn't notice, he just ate the mushroom in one bite and saw his surroundings get smaller. All too suddenly he was tall enough to see above the tree line. "Dammit! This isn't it," he called out sounding louder than he normally was on account of his size. He tried shrinking down, but ended up smaller than he was before. From this height, he saw Dojima look down on him with an expression that mixed together boredom and disappointment. "Why is this so damn hard!?" His now squeaky voice did not help his agitation.

After a couple minutes of attempting to hit the right size, Kanji finally figured out how this mysterious power works. Or at least he thought he did. He managed to return to normal at the very least. That was all he needed to do, really.

He looked down at the now puny Dojima and his mushroom and carefully maneuvered around it. "Thanks for the help. See ya around, maybe," he said as a farewell to the tiny, but surprisingly kind man.

And so, Kanji kept walking farther down the path. The scenery didn't change much aside from the foliage getting thicker along the path and a mysterious fog began to set in. Eventually however, he came across a crossroad with two paths, both of which seemed to twist and turn indefinitely. "Shit, which way do I go now? That geezer back there didn't mention this." He stood there, contemplating the situation, but in actuality it was more like he stood there, staring at the two paths with a stupefied expression.

"What's a matter, brat? Are you lost without mommy's guidance," a venomous voice called out from behind him. Kanji whips around and finds an exhausted looking man sitting lazily on a tree branch with a particularly malicious smirk on his face. He wore a bizarre purple suit with pink stripes and a black tie which looked similar to Dojima's ensemble. He was clearly evil, but Kanji begrudgingly needed some help at the moment. 

"So what if I am lost? What's it to you, asshole," Kanji blurted out. Maybe he could do this without any help.

"So the little shit has some bark. Well, I have a gun so let's see where that leaves us." Or maybe Kanji will just die.

"W-w-woah, hold up a sec," Kanji stuttered out in a weak attempt to get the situation back under control. "I'm just tryin' to find this gray rabbit that led me here. Y'know where I could find 'im?"

"You want to find that guy? He's a jackass," the strange man stated, his smirk turning into a deep-set frown. "He's such a goody two shoes, ruining my fun."

"Can you just tell me where the hell I need to go," Kanji interjected irritably.

"Why, sure I can," the man said way to enthusiastically, smirk returning to his face. "If you take a left you get your skin ripped off slowly and painfully, but if you take a right you get drenched in the blood of your own severed arm."

"God damnit, I don't have time for this!" At this point, Kanji was ready to just pick a path and pray.

"Alright, alright, don't get your tightey whiteys in a twist. My name's Adachi, by the way," the man finally introduced himself. "When you find that rabbit, tell him you came across me."

"Why the hell should I do that," Kanji asked rudely.

"Because I'm about to tell you which path to take, dumbass," Adachi retorted. "If you take the right path, you should come along a tea party. Once you're there you will likely be asked to partake in tea time. Just say yes. Not even I can say no to that hostess. Once you have the chance to ask about the rabbit you're looking for, go for it. I can guarantee they'll be able to tell you where he went."

Kanji eyed him suspiciously. "Thanks?"

"Jeez, you don't need to be so suspicious," Adachi groaned out. "just remember to mention your good pal Adachi when you meet up with the rabbit. You don't want to find out what happens when someone doesn't hold up a deal with me." And just like that, Adachi faded away as though he was never there at all.

"I'm not even gonna question that," Kanji said out loud, no longer wishing to question such bizarre events. He turned back to the crossroads and decided to take the right path. The advice may have been suspicious, but what else was Kanji supposed to do? He didn't know what else to do to begin with.

Continuing down the path, Kanji noticed the path get thinner and the foliage get thicker. The trees are increasing in numbers and the flowers surrounding the path became more varied and wild. Marigolds and poppies grew so close together it was like they were one plant, while chrysanthemums and violets did the same on the other side of the path. Some of the flowers even grew out of the bark on the trees. Strange birds shaped like mirrors and brass instruments also started to appear and made the garden, which now seemed more like a forest, feel livelier than ever.

Soon enough, Kanji found himself coming upon a little orange cottage in a small clearing of the forest. He could hear chattering and silverware clinking coming from the backyard, so he decided to go investigate. This was probably where that weirdo said the tea party would be held at. When he saw what was back there, he knew he had the right place.

In the backyard, Kanji found an overly extravagant tea party setup being attended by three equally extravagant guests. The small round table had a pure white table cloth over the top of it that frilled out at the ends and on top of that sat heaps of pastries and other sweets of the same nature served on the finest silver platters, but out of all of them, a comically large cake sat at the center of it all with a variety of sweet fruits and dabs of whip cream decorating it's pastel pink surface making it stand out the most. And let's not forget about the colorful tea set that provided an appropriate drink for the occasion.

The three guests themselves certainly we're colorful. One of them was a strange mascot looking creature, maybe a bear(?), Who seemed to have a penchant for a red, blue, and yellow color scheme. The second one looked almost normal; he was a boy around Kanjis age and he wore a spiffy orange suit vest with a matching top hat adorned with a gray flower arrangement. However, what made him stick out was the floppy bunny ears coming out from two holes in his top hat that seemed to be real. The last guest was a girl, no older than seven, who appeared to be the hostess of the party. She wore a poofy pink and white dress and also had real bunny ears, only this time they stood straight up.

The three we're in the middle of a conversation when the weird bear stopped in the middle of his sentence to sniff the air. "I smell a new person around here," it said. "I almost missed them past the scent of all this beary delicious food!" It turned to face Kanji after the declaration and the other two guests followed suit.

"Oh, hello!" The girl seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about a visitor. "Would you like to join my birthday tea party?"

Thinking back on the advice Adachi had given him, Kanji decided to accept the invitation. "Uh, sure," he answered plainly as he took the only remaining seat at the table, shifting awkwardly once he sat down.

The girl glowed with excitement when she spoke next. "My name's Nanako! These are my friends Teddie," she gestured to the weird bear, "and Yosuke," she gestured towards the apparent rabbit boy on the other side of her. Kanji couldn't help but think the floppy bunny ears made him look very cute.

"It's beary nice to meet," Teddie said overly enthusiastically. "Would you be so kind as to share your name with us?"

"It's Kanji," he answered, still staring at Yosuke, or more accurately the bunny ears. A pale blush dusted Kanji's face as he stared.

"Uh, dude," Yosuke finally piped up. "Could you stop staring? It's getting uncomfortable." He shifted slightly.

"Sorry, I was, uh, just wonderin' if I could maybe t-touch 'em," Kanji said, pointing at the other boy's brunette bunny ears. "They just look so soft."

"Wh-what!?" Yosuke exclaimed just before he started coughing violently on the tea he happened to sip at the wrong time. "No way in hell would I let you do that! I just barely met you! Do you even realize what it means to get to do something as intimate as that?"

"I've never meet anyone with rabbit ears before, so I s'pose not," Kanji stated blunty.

Teddie figured now would be the perfect time to butt in. "Well it's something really special and in bunny-"

"I'm a hare thank you very much," Yosuke interrupted.

"-In bunny culture," Teddie continued as if nothing happened. "It means your relationship has bearn taken to the next level. My good pal Yosuke here is saving that moment for when he finally confesses to Sens-"

"Sh-shut it you damn bear," Yosuke yelled out in order to stop Teddie. "For the last time I do NOT have feelings for Yu! He's just my partner, that's all!" It was clear as day that he was flustered.

Nanako started giggling with childish amusement at the scene she was witnessing. "I don't really know what's going on, but it sure is making for a fun birthday tea party."

"Nanako-chan, you're too young for this," Yosuke sighed exasperatedly. "Can we please change the subject?"

"I'm completely lost," Kanji said, finally finding his chance to speak. "Th' hell's goin' on?"

"Don't worry about it man," Yosuke brushed him off. "Got anything to talk about?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." It took a bit, but Kanji finally remembered why he was here in the first place. "Would any of you happen t'know where I can find a gray rabbit?"

"Oh, you're looking for sensei," Teddie asked. "I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who'd go after cute rabbits like him. Looks like you have some competition, Yosuke!"

"What that hell's that supposed to mean!?," Yosuke and Kanji yelled out at the same time. Kanji at the implication that he was gay for trying to find the guy and Yosuke still trying to deny his obvious feelings.

Suddenly, a soft clinking noise resounded and the group turned their attention to Nanako, who had made the noise by hitting her tea cup with a spoon. She cleared her throat before speaking, "If I may have your undivided attention! I would like to ask sir Kanji what he wants from big bro. If you please."

Kanji was taken aback slightly at her surprisingly refined behavior, but continued to fulfill her request regardless. "I was, uh, led to this weird place by your friend and I need his help t'get back home. That's pretty much it, honestly." 

"Oh, if that's the case then I'll gladly tell you where he went," Nanako said cheerfully. "Last I heard from him, he said he was heading to Rose City!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell him that, Nanako-chan," Yosuke asked. "I mean, we just meet him, so it's not like we can trust him that much yet." 

"Well, I don't think he's that bad. He certainly looks pretty harmless to me!" It was at this moment Kanji knew, Nanako was a very blessed child.

"Yeah, he's like a cuddly grizzly," Teddie added. 

Yosuke just sighed, but gave into the two more childish attendants of the tea party. "Well then, if they'll trust you, then I will. If you want to get to Rose City, then go back the way you came, but instead of taking the right I assume you did at the crossroad, take a left instead."

"Alright, thanks for the help," Kanji said getting up from his seat. "The tea party was pretty fun, but I gotta get goin' now."

"Aww," Nanako said disappointed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Good luck with finding big bro!"

The group said their farewells and Kanji headed out back to where he came from. Even though he wasn't there for long, Kanji found himself feeling somewhat fond of the little tea party group. Especially precious Nanako who almost made him want to stay awhile longer, but he had a task to accomplish.

It wasn't until he found himself at a crossroads featuring 8 different paths that Kanji was pulled out of his thoughts. He was certain that he followed the exact path he took, but this definitely wasn't along the way before. 8 different paths to take seemed like a bit much, and the wooden signs posted on every tree in the area pointing in any which direction didn't help at all.

"Oh, how great it is to see you again," a familiar voice bit sarcastically. "Does the little brat need help from mommy again?"

"Can it ya lunatic," Kanji bit back, already not in the mood for dealing with Adachi again. "I coulda sworn I was going back the exact same way I came. How th' hell am I s'posed to get to Rose City now?"

"You want to go to Rose City of all places?," Adachi questioned as he appeared from thin air in the branch right above Kanji. "That place is a death trap for anyone who goes there, wether they're a native or not."

"It's not like I have much of a choice! That gray rabbit went there and I can't leave this weird ass place without his help. Besides, I promised I'd tell him hi or whatever for you."

"Oh, you're really gonna fulfill the deal? Maybe you are smarter than you look, but you're still a dumbass for wanting to go to Rose City."

"And you're just a massive dick, but I hate to admit that I could use your help again," Kanji begrudgingly said.

"What's this," Adachi smirked as he looked down at Kanji. "It's official then. You are a moron! But fine, fine. You've twisted my arm. I'll help you out just once more." As he agreed to help, he whacked the branch he was sitting on and a door swung open on the trunk of the very same tree. Through the doorway, Kanji could see a castle surrounded by tall hedges as far as the eye could see, which wasn't far due to the ridiculously thick fog that settled on the area.

"When you go through this nice little shortcut," Adachi began. "You're gonna want to be very careful. The fog is one thing when it comes to visibility, but that bitch Izanami, Queen of the Fog, will try to execute you first chance she gets. Do anything even slightly wrong and it'll be off with your head."

"For an asshole, you sure do like to help others out," Kanji commented.

"Just go and find that bastard of a rabbit before I change my mind, dipshit," Adachi spat.

Without saying another word, Kanji stepped through the all too helpful shortcut. Once he got all the way through, the shortcut closed behind him with a loud thud, startling him. He pressed onward regardless; the sooner he could get this done, the better.

Reaching the hedges, he realized that it was actually a maze. God was he bad at mazes and this thick fog did not help one bit. He ended up just wandering aimlessly, hoping to accidently stumble upon that elusive rabbit, but only ended up finding hedges, more hedges, and a couple of very large rose bushes. 

Just when it seemed like he'd be stuck here forever, Kanji came across three people that seemed to be painting something. From this distance and due to the fog, it was hard to make out the scene exactly, but Kanji decided to approach them anyways.

"Hey, you three, could you help a guy out for a sec," he asked ubruptly.

The three figures turned to look at him and as he got closer, Kanji realized they were all the same girl with short black hair, but they all wore different card themed outfits. They all seemed to be wearing spade themed card outfits, however.

"Uh, we have our own problem to deal with if you couldn't tell," the one marked with a 3 of spades said.

"Yeah, you see these roses," the 1 of spades said gesturing to the white rose bush.

"The Queen likes her roses red," the 2 of spades started to explain. "But we messed up and planted white roses, so now we have to paint them all or we'll get executed."

"If I help you paint the roses, will you help me find a gray rabbit," Kanji bargained.

"Yes, we'll do anything to get out of this situation," the 1 of spades pleaded.

"I just want to get back to releasing my inner thoughts into my anguished pathos," the 3 of spades complained. "Painting these dumb roses isn't helping with my creative process at all."

And so just like that, Kanji found himself helping out the three card themed identical girls. They remarked at how good Kanji was at painting, but Kanji just blushed and passed them off. He prayed this would be done with soon so he could get back to his own task. But just when he thought they were done, the Queen decided to make a surprise visit to her rose garden, dozens of card soldiers just like the ones Kanji met following suit.

The three card girls immediately bowed their heads in greetings to the queen and Kanji awkwardly followed suit. The queen had a serene voice, but her mere presence brought a lot of unwanted pressure. It was almost to the point of being unbearable. However, it only got worse when the queen found a missed spot on her supposedly red roses. Discovering they were actually white sent her into a fury that was felt more than heard in her still calm demeanor. 

The three card girls were hauled off for their execution, but the queen wanted to take Kanji's execution into her own hands. Luckily for Kanji though, the King of the Fog, Izanagi, stepped in and requested a trial for the strange visitor. The queen agreed, if only because she was curious to know why such a stranger is in her castle gardens to begin with. Kanji, although feeling bad for the three card girls, couldn't help it when he let a sigh of relief escape his mouth as his execution was put off, for now at least.

When he made it to the courtroom and was put on trial, Kanji wondered how following a rabbit could've led to this situation in which his life was on the line. He just wanted to find that damn rabbit and keep it from eating his Ma's vegetables, but instead this grand adventure takes place. Kanji just prayed he could make it out in one piece.

"Why, pray tell, were you wandering around in my garden," Izanami started the trial with. She seems to be very straight to the point.

"Well, I was uh," Kanji started to sweat under the pressure. "I was lookin' for this gray rabbit and I was told that he'd be here in Rose City."

A collective gasp resounded from the jury made up entirely of card soldiers. "So you know him," Izanami said slowly. "My verdict is execution as soon as possible." Loud chatter followed after from the jury and within seconds card soldiers came to drag Kanji away from the courtroom. Kanji was just left wondering what the point of this was if the queen was going to be that unreasonable.

Kanji's mind was still reeling in what just happened by the time he was thrown into a dungeon cell, seemingly waiting for the execution time. However, just as quickly as he had arrived, a boy around his age in the cell across from him tossed a pebble to get Kanji's attention. The boy wore an outfit similar to Yosuke's, with the difference being that the main color was gray and the accent color was orange. He even had realistic rabbit ears as well, only this time they stuck straight up. Wait, was this...?

"Hey, you," the boy said. "You're the one who's been looking for me right?"

"Huh,"Kanji was taken out of his stupor. "Y-yeah that was me. I mean, if you're sayin' you were th' gray rabbit."

"Yup that was me," the boy confirmed. "My name is Yu. Listen up, I led you here because I could use your help. First things first though, if you have a bobby pin or a needle I could break us out of these cells."

"You're talkin' to a master seamster," Kanji boasted, not feeling the need to be embarrassed about his skills for once. "Of course I carry spare needles." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and found his trusty needle cushion. Oh so carefully, he tossed it over to Yu, who caught it effortlessly.

After finding the perfect needle, Yu quickly picked the lock on his cell door and forced it open. Just as quickly, he did the same to Kanji's cell door. After he finished that, Yu put the needle back in it's original place and handed the cushion to Kanji, who pocketed it. "Alright, follow me," Yu said to Kanji as he led the way out of the dungeon.

Together, they made their way through the floors of the castle, weaving around the guards patrolling the place. The entire time, the two traveled in silence until they reached a lone unguarded room at the heart of the castle. Opening the door slowly, a strange eye shaped object was revealed to be placed on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"There it is," Yu said as he entered the room, followed by Kanji.

"What exactly is that," Kanji asked.

"That is Ameno Sagiri," Yu began to explain. "It's a magical object that allows the user to see through the fog made by the queen. I need it in order to take her down once and for all."

"Can you maybe take it a few steps back because I'm lost already," Kanji stated.

Yu took in a calm breath. "Izanami uses thick fog to decieve all those who live in this wonderland. By keeping her true form hidden and confusing everyone with lies, she is able to keep this place under her tight authority. Most places can go on just fine regardless, but Rose City was turned into such a depressing place after she gained her dictator-like rule."

"I see," Kanji said trying to reassure himself that he understood the explanation so far. How could such a simple little journey take such a 180 like this?

Yu nodded before continuing. "That's why, I want to use this eye to take down the queen and return Rose City to it's true glory. The catch is though, that magical creatures like myself and those you met on your journey can't use it. That's why I needed your help."

"I don't really get what's going on, but," Kanji said, slightly second guessing himself about what he was going to say next. "I'll help ya out if you really need it."

"Thank you," Yu said sincerely, giving a small smile. "Alright, all I need you to do then, is grab Ameno Sagiri and when we come across Izanami, use it to spray her with her own weapon, fog."

Kanji nodded his head as he picked up the somewhat creepy looking object. Just as he picked it up, however, an alarm went off, but it wasn't alerting those in the castle that the eye had been taken. It was alerting the castle that two prisoners had escaped and that they were to be found immediately.

Wordlessly, Yu quickly grabbed Kanji by the wrist and pulled him along as the two started to run carelessly through the halls. Each card soldier they came across was quickly taken out by Yu, who didn't hesitate to give them a good kick to knock them out. Soon enough, the pair found themselves in the throne room where the queen sat intimidatingly on her throne with the king trying his best to stay as uninvolved as possible. "You dare intrude on me in my own throne room," the queen asked rhetorically with an ice cold tone.

"Now's the time to use the eye," Yu nudged Kanji, looking only slightly nervous about the confrontation.

"Oh, right," Kanji said a little too loudly as he pulled out the recently acquired object. The queen saw the object and in her moment of shock at the sight of her treasure, she failed to react to Kanji running up to her at full force, using the eye to spray fog all over the queen on an instinct he never had.

The king ditched the scene as the queen hissed in pain, turning from her beautiful yet intimidating form into a grotesque monster that slowly turned into goo. The whole time she struggled to say any coherent words, only ever being understandable when she cussed out Kanji for doing this to her and when she cursed Yu for orchestrating this. Her voice completely dissipated along with her as she turned completely into a little black puddle seeping from the seat of the throne on to the ground.

As Kanji looked disgustedly at the mess, Yu came up behind him to tap his shoulder and pointed to the windows, which now shone brightly with newfound sunlight flowing through them. Kanji walked up to the arched windows and saw that the land outside had transformed from a gloomy and endless hedge maze full of rose bushes into a bustling village full of colorful cottages of all shapes and sizes and equally colorful citizens of all types of species.

"Thank you for helping me return my home to normal," Yu said gratefully as he stood next to Kanji, enjoying the veiw. "As a reward for your help, I will help you return home. You just need to wake up."

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean," Kanji asked before he left on another train of thought. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. This weirdo wanted me to say hi to you. His name was Adach-," but before Kanji could finish his sentence, Yu had thrown silver powder in his face, the powder of which came from a little satchel Yu pulled out while Kanji was talking.

Kanji jolted upright finding himself sitting on a wooden oak bench in a familiar garden. Wait, what had just happened? Everything seemed to become hazy as he tried to think back to the prior events. Was it all just a dream? Kanji glanced down to the almost finished stuffed rabbit in his lap. "I guess it doesn't matter. Back to work." Sewing always cleared his head anyways.


End file.
